


She Doesn't Know

by HookedonCS



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, inner thoughts that might be going on in Mike's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: Mike's initial thoughts after storming off from his altercation with Ginny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged the series today and really love the idea of Ginny and Mike. I haven't really written in a while, but was inspired to get these few words out. I need a season 2. I need more canon Bawson in my life.

She doesn’t know. And he knows she doesn’t know. Still… It doesn’t take away the pit in Mike’s stomach. It doesn’t lessen the churning in his gut. She doesn’t know. No one knows, do they. But it doesn’t fill the void of emptiness within him. 

Baseball. The Padres. It was all he’d had, right? He’d lost Rachel. He’d lost his chance at getting it right. But then the one thing he’d had… turned its back on him. And she didn’t know.

Walking through the halls that had just held anxious players, the quiet surrounded him. Mike wasn’t out of the field, gearing up for a second round of the game. Instead, his soled feet dropped heavily on the floor with the faint roar of the crowds far away.

That wasn’t what Mike heard. Instead, it was that damned out of tune humming of Firework filling his head. It was the fierce concentration of a girl- a woman- who had her whole life and career in front of her.

Mike’s hands became fists at his side before restlessly swiping heavily against his mouth. The curses that slipped from between his lips were opportune for the space he inhabited all alone. 

“God… Dammit!” It came out as a muted roar.

She didn’t know. Ginny didn’t know she’d hit a nerve when he couldn’t possibly be any more down on his luck. It was all about her, wasn’t it? From day one, it had been all about her. But right now, right in this moment, it wasn’t about her. Even when… Even when there was a part of him that wished it didn’t have to be this way.

She pushed him. She wouldn’t push him anymore; not when he was gone.

Did he need her?

It was thoughts of a late night phone call… 

Did he want her?

Mike bit down hard on his inner cheek, already okay with the thought of drawing blood. He was all over the place, and he knew it. His hands were still in fist, but they itched to wrap around something, anything, and fling it across the room.

Did he want her? 

The question came back to his mind with a vengeance, threatening everything Mike thought he knew.

Maybe he did want her. Maybe he wanted her to know every damn thing he knew about how screwed up this world could be. Maybe he wanted to show her rather than just tell her. Maybe he wanted to grip her thighs until she was wrap tight enough around his waist to support herself as he drove into…

Goddammit!

Mike’s life was in a tailspin. Why now? Not now!

That goddamn humming was back. Firework was back, as Ginny stretched one limb and then another and then another. And then it was her smile. And then it was a brown fire lit in her eyes. Because maybe it wasn’t all about him. Maybe Ginny had issues all on her own; issues that were opposite from his own, but just as valid.

Chicago…

Chicago…

After fifteen years…

There was a war going on in his head.

Ginny…

Mike’s fingers flexed open and his eyes widened on the stark white wall to his left. His fingers balled up into a fist once more right before it smashed soundly into drywall.

“Goddammit!”


End file.
